


I have no answers

by Silberbullet



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: I want to be honest with you, Bloom. I have no answers that will satisfy you right now. The situation 16 years ago was difficult and had been for years.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I have no answers

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading and stay save!

Farah Dowling looked up as the door to her office opened and Bloom Peters entered. They had agreed on meeting up this afternoon to talk further about the whole situation back when Bloom had been born. She still had no answers for the young fairy but wanted to explain what had happened all those years ago which made it so difficult to find out more.

The headmistress stood up and went over to the small table that held a steaming pot of tea and two matching cups to go with it. She poured in both of them the steaming drink and motioned for Bloom to put in sugar or milk if she liked before she took her own and sat down on the couch not far from the desk.

After Bloom sat down opposite of her she began to talk.

“I want to be honest with you, Bloom. I have no answers that will satisfy you right now. The situation 16 years ago was difficult and had been for years. We lost so many people to the fight against the Burned Ones. Bloodlines were lost, entire Kingdoms even. The Kingdom of Domino for example was destroyed only two months before the fights ended. Today there are only ruins left of a once bright realm. The royal family had an adult daughter and the Queen was pregnant for a second time. She and the rest of her family died before the child was born.” Farah remembered the kingdom and it´s people well because she´d been there many times to visit a friend and to spent holidays there. The day Domino had fallen was the day she had lost many friends and her fiancé.

“What happened?” questioned the young fairy before taking a sip of the tea. Maybe knowing more about what happened back then would help her understand more of it all. She´d tried her luck with the school library but the history part was lacking. 

“While we were fighting near Alfea against the Burned Ones they attacked Domino with a strong force and won. It´s seldom that they showed up in huge numbers but they did on both locations. Looking back the attack near Alfea was probably a distraction to take out Domino.” Only after the attack at Alfea had been taken care of the news about the destruction of Domino had reached them. The chance was high that if they hadn´t been occupied with protecting the school and the surrounding territory they could have helped protecting and holding the kingdom.

“But why would they attack Domino?” The redhead knew that not every attack of the Burned Ones made sense. Sometimes it was just bad luck when you walked into their path but from stories she knew that couldn´t always be the case and for example the attack on Alfea to test her strength hadn´t been an accident. Someone had planned that one. She just didn´t know who was behind it.

“Because Domino was rumored to be the resting place of the dragon that created the Otherworld. The royal family always has had two children. One as heir to the throne while the second born takes up the mantle as the keeper of the dragon flame. Which is said to be the left over part of the dragon that created the otherworld. The Kingdom was one of the few that was always strong and stable. Their strength never wavered, no matter what happened to them or the ones surrounding them. If you had them on your side you were on the winning side of a conflict. They never interfered before knowing everything about the situation. I went to Alfea with the first born of the King and Queen of Domino. One of her strengths always was her quick understanding and skill to analyze and read people like nobody else. She was a mind fairy with impeccable control and skill.” The first part Farah told was an old legend that was told from one generation to the next for a long time. The second part had been true until the kingdom fell.

“What happened to the brother or sister of the King?”

“His sister died in the fight against the Burned Ones. She was pregnant, too. They never found her body just a big pool of her blood in her living room. It was so much that it was safe to say she wouldn´t have been able to survive. It wasn´t the only situation that was left like that. The last two years of the war multiple pregnant women vanished in similar ways and neither them nor the children were ever found. Most often it would have been just a few days before their due date.” Explained Farah who remembered well how scared expecting parents had been back then. There had been no rhythm or anything else to identify beforehand which woman would be taken and why. Even today they didn´t know how or why.

“What did they want with them? Why them?” What was the reason that someone was kidnapping all those women? What did they want with the children? With everything Farah told her only more questions that held no answers showed up for Bloom. The only things that had become clear right now was that the whole situation back then had been fucked up and finding out who her parents were would become really difficult. 

“We never found out back then and I don´t have an answer until today. Nobody was found and thus could answer the questions we had. We don´t even know who took the women. It could be the Burned Ones, the Blood Witches or someone we don´t know about at all.” That they didn´t know more today then back then was something that didn´t sit well with Farah but she couldn´t change it. They had no clues or anything like that. “We looked into the bloodlines and personal histories of the kidnapped individuals but found no similarities. Nothing that connects them to each other. Which makes it really difficult to tell you who you are and where you´re from. I´ll help you in your search to find answers and maybe it´ll help us to understand the past a bit more. Find answers were there are none right now.”


End file.
